


Traitor Abducted

by Tigg



Series: Traitor [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gambling, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Isaac Lahey's Past Abuse, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Self-Doubt, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Stiles is 'kidnapped' by Erica and Derek has some imposed guy bonding time.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Traitor [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1345090
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Traitor Abducted

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sorry this took so long. I have tagged for cross dressing but it is really mild (like literally one piece of clothing and no changes to roles/pronouns) so I don't want it to put people off thinking its more intense. 
> 
> I am going to keep updating as much as possible although I'm sure you guys appreciate things are really unknown right now. If anyone is following my other fic I am working on updating them ASAP as well. 
> 
> X

Derek clamped his hands over his ears and repressed a growl, how can something so human make such inhumane sounds?! Unwilling to put his ears through any more torture he rolled out of bed and repressed the urge to cover the sounds by holding a pillow firmly over Stiles' snoring face! Staggering downstairs he decided the only way he would get through the day without committing murder was coffee and lots of it. Stamping into the kitchen Derek slammed the bread into the toaster with more force than strictly necessary before collapsing into a chair. 

Stiles stretched in the pillows trying to cling to the remnants of sleep; realising it was futile he decided to take stock of himself instead. His head ached but it wasn't pounding so nothing some food and Aspirin couldn't fix, his mouth felt like he had spent the night licking the carpet and he desperately needed the bathroom. Not bad really considering how the night had ended; at least from what he can remember. Feeling pretty could he headed in search of Derek and hopefully coffee. 

"morning early bird" Stiles smacked a kiss on the top of Derek's head as he walked past picking up the empty coffee pot "oh, no coffee?"

"just have to make it yourself, sure you can manage that" Derek muttered biting in to his toast. As Stiles set about making another pot he attempted to snag a piece of toast from the mountain on Derek's plate only to find his wrist caught in an iron grip "Drop. It." valuing his hand over breakfast Stiles followed the command. 

"wow ok, someone's in a mood this morning" when the only response he received was Derek's death glare Stiles decided to keep his mouth shut and get coffee and breakfast sorted. The only problem being it was easy for Stiles to keep his mouth shut when he was busy but not as easy when he was sat opposite Derek in complete silence so that was when he began to talk, and when Derek didn't stop him, kept on talking. Talking about the coffee, his toast, last night, this morning, drinking, alcohol, distilling process, the bubbles being added in, Allison being bubble drunk, and back round to last night, he honestly didn't know how to stop. 

Derek was only half listening to Stiles' ramble, lack of sleep was making him feel antsy and irritated, and all Stiles could do was ramble on about last night as if Derek hadn't been there, as if Derek could forget what had happened since he hadn't slept since then! With a sigh Derek decided a shower would wake him up and after saying as much headed off to the bathroom. 

Stiles remained in his seat, toast hanging unattractively from his mouth, as Derek stalked past him. Stiles replayed the morning trying to work out exactly what had just happened, Derek had been cold towards him the moment he had got out of bed but Stiles talking about last night seemed to be what pushed him to storm out of the room. Did something happen last night? Sure there was the incident with the bar bitch (Stiles wasn't one to judge but she had definitely earnt the name and worse) but Derek seemed to be past once they got outside and then they were interrupted by Scott and Erica. Was that what this was all about? Now that everyone knew did Derek not want to be around him? It would make sense until recently Derek hadn't even entertained the idea of being with a guy and now they were having sex. Besides Stiles never thought of himself as a catch, sure he wasn't ugly, but he had always been called a freak or a dork at school he wasn't the smooth popular type Derek had been. 

Having drawn his conclusions Stiles worked through confusion, realisation, sadness and had now settled into a seething rage. Sure Derek didn't want to be with him any more, it sucked (like really really sucked) but Derek had been honest from the word go about their uncertain future, the least he could do was be honest yeah Derek struggled talking about his feelings didn't mean he needed to be a DICK about it. What was he hoping? Stiles would be so pissed off he would be the one to end it so Derek didn't have to face up to having emotions, NOT COOL.

Having made a decision Stiles gulped the last of his coffee and headed back to the bedroom picking up his phone he debated his next steps, he didn't have any way back to his house besides Derek giving him a ride or walking. Texting his dad would start a one man murder spree, he knew Alison would help but she would be overly supportive and kind and he didn't want that right now he wanted to be mad, Lydia would immediately have a rational solution but goddammit he didn't want an easy fix he just wanted OUT. Decision made he shot a message to Erica.

Derek is being A-hole. Want out now. Need ride not fight. The thumbs up was all the response he got but it made him feel much lighter.

Turning he grabbed his bag from the night before and began pushing everything back inside, searching for his wayward sneaker he scrambled into the back of Derek's closet where he vaguely remembered kicking them on the way to bed the night before. Seeing the edge sticking out of a shopping back in the back corner Stiles dragged everything towards him, god knows how his shoe ended up buried back here. In his haste to get everything sorted and get out the loft Stiles managed to tip the entire bag over spilling the contents across the floor. 

Derek let the warm water cascade down his shoulders, the pounding water droplets massaging his tense muscles and the steam clearing his head. This was exactly what he needed, with a sigh he lent against the cool tile and let his mind drift for a few moments. Whilst he wanted to relax and fully enjoy his shower guilt sat heavy in his chest of how shitty he had been towards Stiles, just because he had been kept awake for a bit of the night, a lot of the - ALL of the night, by Stiles snoring. Derek quickly and efficiently washed his hair, his cock fattening between his thighs as he thought of all the ways he could make his bratty behaviour up to his boyfriend, before shutting off the water and snatching up his towel. 

Stiles looked up as Derek walked back into the room with determined strides, he must have decided to get dressed in the bathroom because he was wearing his most comfortable jeans and a soft t-shirt, makes sense probably easier to dump someone when you aren't naked. Derek's steps faltered when he caught sight of Stiles' bag packed and waiting on the bed. 

"your leaving?" Derek couldn't keep the uncertainty out of his voice as he spoke. 

"yeah didn't expect me to hang around after this morning did you? If you need a punching bag use the one in the corner not me" Stiles managed to keep his voice from shaking but only just. 

"I'm sorry Stiles I - "

"I get it" Stiles cut him off "you don't need to give me the speech we are better as friends, it's not you it's me just save it you can just say we are breaking up" 

"we are breaking up? -" 

"what I DON'T appreciate is you being a dick to me just because you dont want to talk about the fact -"

"YOU SNORE" 

Stiles stopped his rant to glare at Derek his hurt anger suddenly escalating to a murderous rage, maybe it wasn't too late to text his dad, "you are breaking up with me because I SNORE?!" 

"No!" Derek couldn't stop the laugh bubbling up especially given the purely offended face stiles pulled when Derek began to smirk "Let me explain? Apparently when you drink you snore; I mean really snore! So I got absolutely no sleep last night and apparently a tired Derek is a grumpy Derek and I was coming in here to apologise that I was being such a dick just because you snore" 

"Oh" Stiles looked lost for a second before confusion crossed his face "So what's this then?" Derek had to walk to the other side of the bed to see what Stiles was gesturing at. On the bed was one of the shopping backs from their trip to the mall, sticking out the top was the pink and cream top Stiles had admired. 

"uhm I bought that for you" Stiles reached in to the bag and pulled out the black fabric choker but before he could ask the loft door crashed open and Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott and Jackson stomped into the room. The boys all positioned themselves between Stiles and Derek, effectively blocking Derek in the room, as Erica picked up Stiles' bag and began pulling him out the room. 

"Woah Ok slow your roll, not that I don't appreciate you coming but it was all a miss understanding we are good now" 

"Stiles we made plans, I'm not breaking them just coz you guys have made up!" when Erica continued to pull Stiles away Derek tried to take a step forward only to find Boyd holding him back. 

"can't let you do that" Derek tried to glare the other wolf down "seriously Erica threatened to cut things off" 

Derek's gaze softened "oh like cut you off from sex?"

"no like cut my arm off my body" Derek grimaced in sympathy as he listened to a still objecting Stiles be dragged out the loft with Erica's promise to return him mostly intact. 

When the loft door slammed shut and the other wolves settled down on Derek's couch he couldn't hold back the question. "what you guys are going to watch me all day in case I race off after Stiles?" 

"nope" Scott popped the P in nope in a way that reminded him just how much time him and Stiles had spent together over the years. When he didn't say anything more than that Isaac filled in the rest "the girls, and Stiles, are having a post drinking girl day so we are under strict instructions to have guy time" 

Derek settled on the couch with the others as they flicked through channels "oh yeah is that another order from Erica?", no one responded leaving Derek to keep guessing "no? Alison?" 

Jackson cleared his throat "Lydia" oh.....well that was settled then. It didn't matter who was the alpha of the pack if Lydia made an order you followed it and the only person she deferred to was Stiles; occasionally. 

Stiles was still sulking when Erica pulled up outside Alison's house, she chose to ignore this and simply take all his belongings inside if he wanted them back he would have to follow her. Stiles decided he could follow Erica into the house and up to Alison's room like a mature adult, all three women looked at him when he slammed the bedroom door; just because he had decided he could follow Erica like a mature adult did not mean he was going to.

"So?" Lydia spoke to him without looking away from the vanity mirror where she was currently doing her hair and makeup. 

"it was all a misunderstanding and Derek apologised, which I tried to tell to shewolf over there but she wouldn't listen" Stiles flopped dramatically onto the bed and glared up at Alison's bedroom ceiling. Alison patted his calf in sympathy before sprawling on the other half of the bed. 

"well you are here now so why not enjoy it?" Stiles glared at the red head in the mirror "we can talk about boys" she said with a shrug

"yeah thats a good idea" Erica looked gleeful "Stiles why don't you start" 

At this point Stiles was resigned to his fate and his head still hadn't fully cleared "what do you want to know". If he thought the questions last night had been bad he was wrong, those were alcohol fused and joke filled these were probing and intimate. Stiles gave a censored version of how he and Derek became involved and what exactly had they 'done' together and that bought them back to his 911 text to Erica this morning. 

"why was Derek being an asshole?" Alison asked almost timidly, as if she expected Stiles to burst in to tears and reveal some horrific trauma. 

"because I spent all night snoring, you know the saying let sleeping dogs lie....there's a reason for that" 

"but he apologised and you are all made up now" Alison beamed as if they were talking about some kind of Romeo and Juliet love epic instead of a small morning quarrel. 

"yeah I think so" 

"you don't sound sure" Lydia finally spun around to face Stiles instead of her reflection. 

"so something weird happened just before Erica dragged me out kicking and screaming"

"and biting" Erica huffed. 

"I was packing my stuff and I found a bag with some clothes in and Derek said they were for me"

"thats not so weird" Erica sounded disappointed 

"what I saw were girls clothes-" 

Stiles trailed off unsure how to continue because he didnt really know what they meant. 

"is this the bag?" Erica grabbed the shopping bag she had gathered up, when she collected Stiles' things from the loft, and emptied it out onto the bed. Inside was the Harley Quinn top he had admired at the mall alongside some jeans, the choker Stiles he had seen and a new pair of white converse sneakers. Upon closer inspection the jeans looked like the kind he normally wore and the sneakers were definitely men's size so it was only the top and choker which were 'women's'. Stiles looked helplessly at the girls around him as they rummaged through the items.

"I don't know why you are freaking out, it's not like he bought you panties and heels" Erica once again managed to sound disappointed. 

They spent the next hour discussing every possible meaning of Derek buying Stiles the clothes he did and what Stiles should do about it, some of the suggestions were fairly straight forward "it's a nice gesture" otherwise it was outlandish ideas "Maybe Derek has a kink and wants to be your sugar daddy" when Lydia, of all people, suggested this the girls seized it and ran with it deciding Stiles absolutely MUST try on the clothes right now. 

  
The loft was awkwardly silent, the TV had been abandoned as there wasn't very much to watch, and everyone was individually looking at their phone and not talking and now Derek was BORED. 

"So is this what guy time entails?" Derek looked between each one of his companions expecting an answer from at least one of them, none of them did answer though so they had clearly not thought about guy time past making sure Derek didn't leave. 

"we could play poker?" Isaac sounded so uncertain Derek found he couldn't say no to him instead stood up to search for a deck of cards whilst the others moved the furniture around to make an approximation of a card table. 

"I don't think I can afford to play poker" Scott grimaced 

"We wont play for money" Isaac moved to snuggle against Scott until he was met with an outcry of objections. 

"NOPE" Jackson pointed accusingly at the pair "this isn't couple time it's guy time, no couple behaviour until further notice! We will play for snacks" Jackson disappeared into the kitchen to find some currency. After they had settled down and played a couple of practice hands as Scott and Boyd didn't really know how to play they decided to start making some bets. 

"What do you think Stiles and the girls are doing?" Scott bet an Oreo and tried to keep his heartrate steady in light of his bluff. 

"I dunno pillow fight in their underwear? Doing their hair? Talking about boys" Derek rolled his eyes at Jackson's snarky answer.

"talking about sex" Boyd answered looking on blankly when the others snorted. 

"Seriously?" Scott demanded looking alarmed "how do you know" 

"Erica told me" Boyd shrugged. 

Derek suddenly felt sick, he folded his Royal Flush and stepped away from the table picking up his phone and debating about calling Stiles. He didn't want to be over bearing but he definitely didn't want Stiles talking about his problems in the bedroom, worrying his bottom lip Derek dialled Stiles number only for it to be declined; feeling unsettled Derek sent a text asking Stiles to call him and returned to the poker game. 

Stiles wasn't sure how things had spiralled this far, he had reluctantly agreed to try the shirt on and had to admit it did suit him, the neck hung wide due to his lack of cleavage but once Lydia had added the choker (which appeared to have come with the top in question as it came with metal letters which could spell out a variety of Harley phrases) and flared his hair out around the edges the top went from baggy to adorably loose. Seeing Stiles in the top had caused Erica to squeak and rummage in her clothes, producing a pair of alarmingly short denim shorts which Stiles protested would look ridiculous with his hairy legs, Erica dragged Stiles off to the bathroom with Alison's tube of hair removal cream. 

By the time Stiles was silky smooth in places he didn't want to think about Lydia and Alison had found a white pair of thigh high socks and presented him with these and his converse to complete the outfit. Stiles had to admit he looked good!

"you got a message from Derek when you were in the bathroom" Lydia grinned "it says Hey bunny, hope you are having a nice time today, call me when you get a second ok? X" Alison looked ecstatic and began rummaging under her bed before returning upright clutching a bunny ear headband and tail Stiles groaned knowing the three calculating looks meant he was not getting out of this one. 

Derek had just won the pot consisting of 5 Oreo's 2 twizzlers and a bag of chips (although saying he won it this was all food taken from his cupboards) when his phoned chimed with a text quickly followed by another one. Stiles can't come to the phone right now and he's hopping mad about it. Underneath was a picture of Stiles, it was taken by someone stood behind Stiles apparently standing on a bed or chair as they were above him, Stiles was looking over his shoulder and attempting to glare at whoever had his phone but the resulting effect was Stiles' golden eyes burning into the camera from under his thick lashes. Sat on Stiles head was a pair of bunny ears and clipped to the back of some temptingly short shorts was a fluffy bunny tail. 

Derek had once said to Stiles that he had always thought of himself as straight and, even though he had been engaging in decidedly not heterosexual activities recently, he hadn't really thought about it beyond that. But the way his body responded to the picture of Stiles he could not deny he was definitely attracted to at least one man. Derek decided to sit out the next hand and headed off to the bedroom where he could have a semblance of privacy and was just about to dial Stiles number when the phone began to ring in his hand. 

"Hey Der- what's up you wanted me to call you" 

"yeah, uh, it's nothing really - " Derek heard a door shut and Stiles' voice had a slight echo. 

"listen I've just gone in to the bathroom but I dunno how much Erica can still hear from your end. Tell me what's up?" as Stiles had been talking anxiety had crowded in around Derek, Boyd's words filtering back to him and images of the girls all laughing over how much of a failure he was in bed filling his mind. He tried to take a deep breath but let out a slight hiss when he felt a claw slice through the skin on his hand. 

"Uhm it's about you being with the girls, and Boyd said you would be talking about, well he said the girls tend to talk about sex and I didn't know what you would be telling them and I just wanted to ask. Not that I am trying to say what you can and cant talk about or anything" why was he so bad at this, this was why he didn't talk to people. 

"Ok, I get the feeling Erica is probably listening at the door" Derek could hear the soft smile in Stiles' voice as he spoke "so we have talked about a lot of stuff about how we the sexual tension was too much when I stayed over and it was climb each other or kill each other so we did the first one" Derek realised Stiles was reassuring him he hadn't revealed his secret without actually saying it out loud for Erica to over hear and replied with a happy murmur. "We also talked about what positions I like and things, oh and there is one Lydia told me about that I definitely want to try but she said she would draw me a diagram first" Slightly alarming but nothing Derek felt he couldn't handle "oh and we spent a while discussing your theoretical daddy kink"

Derek was in the middle of breathing in when Stiles said this and promptly choked on a mouthful of air when he recovered enough to breathe and talk he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to say. "my-my what?" 

"Erica picked up the bag of clothes from the bed when she grabbed my stuff, I told the girls you said they were for me and that I didn't get chance to ask why you bought me girls clothes before Erica abducted me so we were talking about why and if it was a sex thing....is it a sex thing?"

"No, you said that all your jeans have holes in so I bought you some from the mall then you really seemed to like that shirt so I got it for you too. I know it's a 'girls' shirt but its not like you have to have a vagina to wear it. If you like it wear it." 

"so all the effort the girls put into making me a...uhm whatever the word for this is...was a waste of time" 

"hell no, me buying it wasn't a sex thing, you wearing it is definitely a sex thing. You look so good in your picture little bunny; I'm definitely looking forward to seeing you in the flesh" 

Stiles chuckled before dropping his voice "oh yeah Mr wolf, are you going to hunt this bunny....might need to find me in the preserve one night...chase me down and gobble me up" he hadn't heard the door to the bathroom open until Erica whistled "kinky" blushing Stiles stammered a goodbye and cursed the serious lack of privacy in his life before ending the call. Standing just behind Erica was Alison, Lydia was occupied on her phone across the room because she 'didn't need to get inspiration from Stiles' filthy games', Stiles blushed thinking of how sweet Alison was and some of the stuff he had been saying and mumbled an apology as he walked past. 

"oh please you think I've never played dress up? I have two werewolves in my bed I've definitely heard worse" and just like that the focus was off Stiles and onto the sexual adventures of the 'throuple' as they had been dubbed. 

  
Feeling more reassured, and slightly aroused, Derek headed back to see if his stack of 'money' had been eaten in his absence. Everything seemed to be in order and as Boyd was just beginning to deal another hand he dealt Derek in. Picking up his cards one by one Jackson broke the silence surrounding the table. 

"Hey look, it's Mr Wolf" Derek blushed and ignored the younger boys taunts whilst Isaac bristled opposite him. 

"Shut it Jackson just because Lydia owns your ass in bed doesn't mean you have to be one out here" 

Jackson briefly thought about asking how exactly Isaac knew about his and Lydia's dynamic when he realised it was probably rather obvious given her fiery attitude or it could have been a lucky guess. Instead he decided to fight fire with fire. 

"This is coming from one of the most vanilla guys I know, fucking you was so boring Alison bought in reinforcements" he gestured to Scott. Isaac's face immediately fell as he retreated into himself as Scott moved to comfort him. "I was just kidding around" Jackson shot uncertain glances to Scott who was glaring at him. 

"S'ok" Isaac muttered "you didn't know"

"Didn't know what? Did you guys break up?" 

"No" Isaac glanced at Scott before carrying on "can I ask you guys something, no joking around?" Everyone agreed but Isaac seemed unable to finish so Scott stepped in. 

"Alison had some suggestions in the bedroom that Isaac is a bit uncertain about" 

Jackson looked confused "but you are ok with it? Well it's two to one can't you just out vote him" this was met with a chorus of "what dude no?" from basically everyone around him. Deciding this was going to be a lost cause without some reasonable guidance Derek stepped in. 

"What kind of suggestions?" 

Feeling buoyed Isaac relaxed into the conversation "so Alison wants to do some role playing and I'm....concerned...do you and Stiles ever play?" 

Well this had back fired spectacularly well done Derek round of applause on that one now he was having to share his sex life. "uhm yeah, a bit, nothing too specific, just in the moment type stuff"

After a moment of quiet Jackson huffed "oh for fuck sake you guys you are all pathetic! Lydia and I role play all the time you name it we have probably done it. It's pretty hot" 

"Erica's a brat"

"sure but what does that have to do with sex" Scott joked. 

"In the bedroom, there are loads of different types of dynamics one of which being someone who wants to be taken in hand. They want to misbehave and be brought into line. They are a brat. Erica is a brat" 

"So let me get this straight, in the bedroom you are in charge but this morning you wouldn't let me stop her taking Stiles because she threatened to cut your arm off?"

"that's not in the bedroom" Everyone hummed at Boyd's succinct explanation before remembering Isaac had been asking their advice and turned to him expectantly. 

"Right, so Alison has this particular...scenario...in mind where.....ok but no one breaths a word of this!....where she gets 'caught' by one of us and the other hears her calling for help and they come to put the wolf in his place kind of thing. It ends with all three of us. She said she had a dream like it and can't stop thinking about it" whilst they now knew what Alison wanted they still didn't know why Isaac was reluctant Derek decided to take the logical leap. 

"I can understand being dominated like that is probably unappealing to you given everything with your dad" 

"she wants me to do the dominating" Isaac was resolutely looking at the table while Scott gently stroked his shoulder. "but what if, She wants us to be in beta shift, what if I loose control or get too rough and hurt people. Scott isn't worried because he will heal but it doesn't mean I'm ok with hurting him and what if it's not just him I hurt what if I hurt Ali" this was a conversation the three of them had on multiple occasions and this is where it always ended, with them agreeing not to do something one of them didn't want to but Isaac staying he did want to he just wasn't sure they should. 

"Oh I've done that" Derek spoke before he could think, Isaac's hopeful look meant he couldn't really stop there. "the first time was by mistake, I didn't realise I had shifted until Stiles pointed it out and by that point it was too late to worry about it. Another time I chased him through the loft and pinned him down. He seems pretty in to it. Besides between an alpha and a hunter I think they could manage you a bit out of control"

"Just remember the most important things about anal play are prep and lube" Everyone turned to Jackson in shock "What? My best friend is gay!" blushing almost scarlet Isaac muttered a thanks to Jackson before defiantly dealing another round of cards, he was going to win his Oreo's back from Boyd before he went home and that was final. 


End file.
